


Hero at Heart

by SuperMarvelLock



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMarvelLock/pseuds/SuperMarvelLock
Summary: This takes place during the first epic fight scene against Pitch. Instead of Sandy dying, Jack takes the hit instead.





	Hero at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic EVER! But it was fun to write, so I hope others might like it too.

Sandman continues to fight Pitch's Nightmares as other guardians try to attack Pitch himself. The nightmare's numbers begin to become too much for sandman. Back on Santa's slay, Jack Frost is watching Pitch for a sign of weakness. Just then, Jack notices that pitch is aiming an arrow at Sandman. In a last minute decision, Jack launches himself off off the sled and braces his body for a painful impact. As Pitch's arrow soars towards Sandman, Jack fly's in the arrow's path; taking the hit instead of Sand.

As Jack falls from the sky, Tooth-fairy races towards him before his body impacts with the hard ground below. Meanwhile, Pitch becomes angry and accidentally loses concentration on Sandman. Sandy sees his opening and takes a shot at Pitch. His hit nails Pitch in the chest, and he is forced to retreat before more guardians advance. Once Sandy is sure Pitch is gone, he fly's over to Santa's Sled where a now unconscious, but otherwise fine, Jack rests.

"Little guy took the hit for ya mate," Easter Bunny explains to Sandy before he can freak-out. "Didn't even think twice. If he accepts, he'll make one fine of a Guardian...But Don't None of you tell him I said that! Kid already has a big enough ego."

Unknown to Bunny or any other guardians, Jack was able to hear every word, and he silently hoped that maybe he did have what it took to be a guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. I am open for any writing problems you see and/or anything I could fix overall.


End file.
